As societies have become more and more mobile, people have found it convenient, and usually mandatory, to carry on their person several items of critical importance. One of these items is a form of payment for goods and services. Another of these items is a form of identity.
Before the concept of government sponsored currency came into vogue, people carried with them different forms of valuable commodities, such as gold, silver, and diamonds. In some societies even beads were popular. With the advent of “official” currency, coins, usually with a ruler's picture imprinted on one surface, were lugged around in sacks or purses. In every transaction, the seller of goods or services needed to make sure of the authenticity of the payment. Usually this was based on verification of the validity of the payment by weighing or measuring, and often depended heavily upon the identification (and known or provable veracity) of the buyer.
Paper money issued by a reliable government solved many of the problems traditionally inherent with commercial transactions. Using such money, the identity of the payor is not critical so long as the authenticity of the currency is validated. For the past few decades this has again been changing, as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and other forms of non-cash payment have taken hold. Concurrent with a change in payment method, there has been an increase in the need for personal identification, both for the payment of goods and services and for the purpose of identification for other purposes. These other purposes include verification of group membership, such as entitlement to discounts, admission to museums, medical benefit entitlements, proof of car insurance, proof of valid licenses, and the like.
Thus, the purse, or now more commonly the wallet, which at first served to lug around valuable and often heavy objects for bartering, now carries several forms of personal papers, usually in the form of plastic cards bearing magnetic identification strips. The wallet now carries different pieces of information and service provider information, such as identification cards, payment cards, loyalty cards, affinity cards, drivers licenses, coupons, and more. Key chains are also being used to carry tags containing these pieces of information.
Each of these cards enables specific services. For example, a credit card serves the function of providing the user credit for a purchase but does not serve the function of allowing the card to be used for debit purposes or for group identification, or for indicating that the holder has a valid license, or has valid insurance. Moreover, the information that is stored on these cards is permanent and cannot easily be changed at the will of either the issuer or the borrower. The wallet has again grown heavier as the number of identification cards has increased.
Many stores also have their own affinity, loyalty or rewards programs, such as a Stop & Shop card, a CVS pharmacy card or a AAA card, which are programs operationally separate from the payment cards. This offers the additional inconvenience of needing to carry additional cards and requires a user to swipe two different cards at a point of sale; one card for discount/rewards/identification, and one card for payment, and perhaps a third card just to enter the facility. Other stores have started to issue stored value cards for purchases, gifts, promotions, and returns. One use of such stored value cards occurs when a merchant records one or more transactions on a customer's card and then, after a certain number of transactions (or transaction amounts) have been entered, the customer is awarded a gift, or a discount, or some other item of value. These cards are being used to build customer loyalty and attract new customers.
Given a choice of similar providers, consumers tend to patronize the merchant that provides the consumer more value for the same price, or the same value at a lower price. To influence a consumer's choice of providers, merchants often provide promotions, such as coupons, for goods such as groceries, consumer electronics, clothing, and other items that may be purchased in person, over the phone, or electronically. In this context, a coupon is a promotion used as a tool by merchants to encourage sales and/or loyalty, usually by lowering the price in some manner. For example, a coupon could be used for a discount on the product, to give the consumer a larger quantity (for example, 2 for 1) of a product or service, or a discount on a related product or future purchase. A coupon could also be used to credit purchases made by one person against a certain account. Thus, a school could get credits (money or otherwise) for purchases made by any one of a number of people having an affinity toward the school (affinity groups). The possibilities for coupon usage are essentially unlimited.
Coupons and other promotions are often used by merchants as marketing tools designed and developed to encourage a change in purchase behavior, retain valued customers and to induce repeat purchases. Traditional promotions have been paper and/or plastic card-based, and usually have a cash or material purchase value, such as prepaid gift cards. Rather than being directed toward a single product, the promotions may be an incentive to buy accessories associated with a particular item, or promotions may even be offers to sell. Overall, promotions serve to attract consumers to a store or to a particular product or brand in a store, as well as to bring attention to new products and keep track of an individual consumer's buying habits.